


I Like You a Lot

by march9238



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rare Pairings, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march9238/pseuds/march9238
Summary: Daniel likes Minhyun a lot so he confessed





	I Like You a Lot

“So let me tell you something….” Daniel took a deep breath and stared into Minhyun’s foxy eyes.

“I like you, hyung, like….. a lot.” He could feel his heart beat too fast. He started to feel dizzy and the silence didn’t help at all but then he saw Minhyun smiled and looked at him with an amusement on his face.

“Well…. I like you too Daniel. Why? What is this sudden confession?” he laughed and Daniel hate how Minhyun’s laugh always gave him that damn butterflies.

“No, hyung. I think you don’t understand. I like you more than friends, okay. I want you. I want you to be mine. I can’t stop thinking of you and it kills me slowly because I know that this is wrong I shouldn’t feel like this towards you but I seriously can’t help it and I can’t hold it any longer so ummhhh” Minhyun stopped his blabbered talk with a kiss and Daniel who couldn’t believe what just happened just stayed still and stared at at Minhyun’s closed eyes.

He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but then Minhyun pulled away and he could see the older smirked at him.

I know it, you stupid. You don’t even bother to hide that because I can see every time you look at me it looks like you’re so ready to eat me up.” said Minhyun to Daniel who’s face already changed to tomatoes’ color after he heard Minhyun basically said he was so freaking obvious and now he just want to hide in his room like forever.

“So…. What do you think?” he finally said something after he collected his ability to speak once again.

“What do I think?” Minhyun snorted. “ I kissed your lips you stupid boy, so what do you think I’m thinking now?”

“Eerrr….. so you’re okay with me?” Daniel smiled sheephisly and Minhyun could see his cute bunny teeth and couldn’t help but laughed once again.

“I’m more than okay with you and I’m okay too if you want to eat me up.” Minhyun whispered too closely to Daniel’s ears and Daniel could feel his warm breath on his cheek.

He felt his blood rushed to all his body especially down there and he pulled Minhyun for another deeper kiss than before. He broke the kiss and looked at the other’s beautiful orbs and said “Is it okay if I want to eat you up now?”

Minhyun smirked once again and Daniel so tempted to kiss away the smirk on Minhyun’s lips. “Only if you can catch me.” with that Minhyun ran to his room after he landed a peck on Daniel’s lips.

“Wow, this turned out to be so much better than I thought.” he talked to himself and decided not to waste another time and ran to catch the older boy with the biggest grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever istg I never write anything before. But I really like hwangniel/nielhyun and we only got one hwangniel/nielhyun fic here, I'm so desperate that's why I wrote this omg I can't even believe myself. I'm sorry if this is actually not good enough to post lol. Okay that's it thanks for reading (if there's someone who read this lol) xD


End file.
